


Lifeline

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Clash of the Writing Titans 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Merina era stata una tempesta fin dal primo istante in cui aveva visto Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Dovevo scrivere semplicemente una storia su prompt "tempesta" per dare il voto a Marina.  
>  Ma lei e Gerard sono troppo carini. E quindi ho scritto una fic su di loro, anche se il COWT 4 non è ancora iniziato.  
> *scappa via lanciando cioccolatini*

Mentre suo marito avanzava nella stanza, Marina era sempre più preoccupata. Sentiva che la sua vita era diventata una tempesta, da quando aveva baciato Gaspard, e poi avevano fatto l'amore.  
Suo marito Gil aveva sempre sognato di avere una grande famiglia, ma quando, dopo la nascita dei sul piccolo Pedro, aveva scoperto di non riuscire più ad avere figli. Il loro rapporto si era incrinato inesorabilmente.E poi aveva conosciuto Gaspard e si era innamorata di lui, fin dal primo istante. Quello che era accaduto una settimana prima in questo stesso ufficio, era stata la piena realizzazione del loro rapporto.  
Ora il loro popolo sta per cominciare una guerra. E lei è incinta, anche se le sembrava impossibile. Probabilmente era suo marito ad avere il problema, di cui continuava a incolparla da sette lunghi anni.  
Si da mentalmente della stupida, perchè avrebbe dovuto bruciare quel dannato test, prima ad andare ad avvisare Gaspard del fatto che avrebbero avuto un bambino.  
E ora Gil l'ha scoperto e si sta avvicinando a lei, in piedi dietro alla scrivania del suo ufficio.  
\- Mi hai tradito, puttana - Lui prova a darle uno schiaffo, ma Gaspard prende il suo polso ed è quasi sul punto di romperlo, ma poi lo lascia, e torna a stringere la mano di Marina.  
\- Voglio il divorzio - Lo dice con la voce flebile e una mano appoggiata sul suo ventre. Ha paura.  
Gil la guarda in modo rabbioso, e poi lancia il test di gravidanza contro il muro.  
Poi esce e Gaspard la stringe forte, e lei si appiglia a lui. Perchè è la sua ancora di salvezza.  
Sa che lui la proteggerà da tutto, sia da sua marito sia dalla guerra. E proteggerò anche il loro bambino, a costo sua stessa vita.  
\- Ti amo, vecchiaccio testardo - Lei sorride contro il suo petto, e lui la stringe più forte.  
\- Anche io ti amo, Marina -


End file.
